


Looking Back: An Arctic Dogs Collection

by Blaziker



Series: Mengcheng Dreaming (梦想梦城) [4]
Category: Arctic Dogs (2019)
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Fix-It, Gen, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaziker/pseuds/Blaziker
Summary: Spin-off of "Mengcheng Dreaming" novel seriesLooking Back explores the memories of the SwiftyTV crew (Swifty, Jade, PB, Lemmy, Leopold and Bertha) as well as others, set in the past long before the events in the 3rd Mengcheng Dreaming novel "Arctic Dogs: Metamorphoris". The stories will explore how they came to who they were.
Series: Mengcheng Dreaming (梦想梦城) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348645





	1. Jade - Looking Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade on meeting Swifty for the first time during the Great Beidongshan Floods

**June 2006**

**Beidongshan Military Base, Mengguo  
2pm  
  
**The first thing I heard on landing in Mengguo were the rumbling of the plane wheels as the military plane landed onto Beidongshan, the northernmost town of Mengguo. I was with the Singapore Red Cross contingent along with my parents, who had been Red Cross volunteers all their lives.

  
  
I was twelve at that time and preparing for the national examinations in the same year. My parents thought it would be great if we explored a country that I never heard of before, especially when that country experienced a devastating tsunami, followed by flooding.

  
  
My father was Singaporean, and my mother Swedish. Being part of a family whose parents are passionate Red Cross volunteers shaped me into becoming a helper at times of need. I passed my first-aid course recently, so I brought along my own first-aid kit and my primary school materials for the trip. “Jade, it’s not a vacation,” my father told me as the plane pulled to a stop an hour after the plane took off from Hong Kong. “We’re here to help those in need.”

Soon, the plane doors open and we got out through the back of the military plane. Many Red Cross volunteers were already at the base working with the local military, carrying crates of supplies with them. A colonel led us to a shelter where my father (leader of the contingent) gave a briefing of the current situation and delegate various tasks to everyone. That took only ten minutes.

  
  
Soon, my parents and I were on a boat with our group and we set off.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**June 2006  
Around the flooded Beidongshan  
3pm**

While Mum and her team began setting up a shelter in Ice Peaks Primary and Secondary School, Dad and I joined two local fishermen on their boat and set off for what looked like a town flooded with seawater. My father took out something from his back. “Twinkie?” he asked.

“No, thanks, Dad. I’m not hungry.”

  
  
Dad unwrapped a small cake that looked like a stick and finished it within two bites. We saw fishermen with boats full of rescued people, all affected by the floods. My father turned to me and said, “Jade, I want you to experience first-hand how your parents cared about everyone. This is the world you’ll never experience in Singapore.”

  
  
I nodded. Singapore experienced heavy flooding in the past, but the recent Indian Ocean tsunami never hit Singapore. I only see natural disasters on TV and in the news, but never in real life. This was my first taste of it.

  
  
“Help! Over here!”

We both heard someone shouting for help. The two fishermen steered their boat for the voice they also heard. Soon, we came to two arctic foxes on the roof of a car, one female and what looked like her son. We helped them onto the boat, their car totalled.

The female fox took the initiative to communicate with my father over what happened, but I was staring at the little white fox. He looked the same age as me and like his mother, was carrying his backpack. We sat down at the rear of the boat, the car behind us.  
  
I started off the conversation with the white fox by extending out my arm. “Hi there, my name is Jade. What's your name?”

The white fox hesitated at first, but he took a deep breath and replied “James, but people call me Swifty. Nice to meet you too.”  
  
With that, this was the first time I talked to my future boyfriend.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**   
  
  


**June 2006**

**Ice Peaks Primary and Secondary School, Beidongshan**

**Day 1, 8pm**

By pure coincidence, the Singapore Red Cross team had converted Swifty’s primary school into a temporary shelter, being given permission and support from the principal to covert the primary and secondary schools’ school halls and some classrooms into home shelters for the next few days. Based on what my Dad told me, that might take a week or two.

It was a sudden deployment since just last week I was on holiday with my parents in Hong Kong and the day after our trip to Hong Kong Disneyland, Dad received an email that we had to prepare for the rescue mission. However, Mum and I handled it well and within hours, the Singapore contingent rescued over 200 citizens, including that arctic fox kid I met.  
  
I asked my parents whether I can sneak into the primary school hall where Swifty and his mother are. “Not too long!” My parents agreed on letting me in for about an hour. Enough time for me.

I found Swifty and his mother inside the primary school hall, which was the temporary home to about 50 temporary refugees. They received a care package and a mattress each. Our contingent secured comfortable bedding just now.

Swifty had changed to a set of second-hand clothes to replace the dirtied set. I joined in and asked him how he was coping.

“Fine, I guess. Thanks for caring for everyone.”

“Nah,” I shook my head, “Thank the entire team, I didn’t contribute anything. Besides, at least you and your Mum are safe.”

I was about to ask another question, but Swifty’s mum intervene. “Young lady, I’m sorry to bother you, but we don’t talk about his Dad anymore. The mention of him gives Swifty a panic attack.”

“Sorry, Mrs Swift,” I apologised.

“Just call me Penny. You must be Jade Xia.”

“He also kept a diary with him at all times,” Auntie Swift continued. “It doesn’t have a lock.”

Swifty took the initiative and grabbed his bag, fishing out his small blue diary and passed it to me. “Read it,” he instructed me.

I read his diary and it felt very comprehensive. Now and then, he writes his memorable events, especially one with his mother or his classmates. It feels like a regular diary. Then I saw what looked like song lyrics throughout the diary. The diary entries on him creating music or performing songs were concrete proof he was in love with music.

Swifty explained he was in the school choir as well as the school’s B-Division football team and at the same being one of the school’s top performing students. All that with only a single parent!

We chatted over other stuff we have a common interest in. Coincidentally, we were preparing for our primary school national examinations and we were top students. Swifty was friends with a polar bear named PB (he clarified PB meant Perry Baxter, not Polar Bear) and an albatross named Lemmy. I had friends in primary school, but I spent more time with my parents. We both loved music although our tastes are distinct. And other stuff of our interest.

Soon, the hour was up and just before I left, Swifty grabbed my paw and whispered to my ear, asking if I would be free tomorrow. I nodded, knowing that he wanted to share more of his stuff with me.

With that, I waved farewell to Swifty and his mother, and head downstairs to reunite with my parents. We slept in an air-conditioned room.

“So, how’s the chat, Jade?” my father asked.

“Looking great,” was my reply.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**   
  


**June 2006**

**Ice Peaks Primary and Secondary School, Beidongshan**

**Day 2, 9am**

My parents and I continue to treat wounds for those injured as I witnessed Swifty and a bunch of boys playing football at the nearby school field. Both schools’ principals arrived this morning to help our contingent out for the day. Surprisingly, they arrived in family cars, not the luxury ones.

With them supporting us, we continued our jobs as I saw Swifty kicking around like it’s nothing. After all, football was one of his CCAs.

**12pm**

Three hours later, it was lunch time. My parents and I sat with Swifty and Mrs Swift at a table with our lunch bentos (provided by some of us who cooked all the bentos). We wanted to know more about the Swifts.

Just like Swifty, I was also preparing for the national examinations this year but unlike him, I was in an all-girls primary school. I never really hang out with boys, so it felt unnatural for me to be friends with a male arctic fox. Dad was an aerospace engineer and Mum was a doctor working in Singapore, but they both fell in love during the New World Hotel Collapse in 1986. Mum tended to the injured while Dad worked with others to rescue the remaining survivors trapped in the rubble. A few days after the end of the rescue, they both went out on a date and eventually, they got married in 1990.

I was born in 1994, the same year as Swifty. Swifty had a father, but he left them three years ago. “It was tough living without him at first,” his mother went on, “But we managed to have a happier time than when I still have my husband.”

“Is it ok to tell us how you got divorced?” my father asked a sensitive question. Mrs Swift shook he head. “I think it’s too early to say now.”

By that point, all of us had finished our meals. It’s time for a lunch nap, but Swifty had other ideas. “I have something I want to show you, Jade.”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**5pm**

When the sun is not that harsh, Swifty brought me to his favourite part: the primary school’s koi garden. At my parents’ permission, we stayed in the garden for thirty minutes, appreciating the koi swimming in the man-made lake. Even though we have only met for two days, we felt as if we have been together for a few years.

Swifty carried his diary while I got permission to bring a guitar from the school’s music room. Swifty started playing a tune out of that guitar as I watched schools of koi fish swimming away. It felt like a peaceful sight between lovers.

**(Song: “[Calm After the Storm](https://youtu.be/4ggBPAm5XLA)” by The Common Linnets)**

Swifty hummed to the tune of the guitar tune. He told me he was proficient in three instruments: the guitar, the piano and the drums. Based on what he said, I think I believe him.

As he was close to finishing that song, he stopped. I looked back to him and he was smiling, as if he had an idea, which he had. He brought out his diary and started writing something on it. “I wanted to write a song,” was what I heard from Swifty.

That pique my interest, so I joined in. “Any ideas on the song?”

Swifty tore out two blank pages from his diary and he started writing a line. “ _We would fall sleep, talking about our dream_ ,” I recited the line.

“Nice?” the arctic fox looked to me. He was referring to that line.

“Well, that’s only one line,” I reminded him. The arctic fox went back to the torn pages. “I’m just getting started…”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Friday Night**

**8.30pm**

It took him three days to even come up with the final lyrics for the song and even so, he had to ask to use the ground floor piano to play the tune for his song. He did not tell me what that song was about, so on Friday after he finished horsing around with the piano…

“I wanted our song to be a bit of our rally cry,” Swifty explained. “Ever since Dad left, I just wanted to live my life to the fullest. I was a talented singer back in school and everyone knew me for that. But…” Swifty got up and head to the canteen piano and opened up the piano cover. He stretched his fingers and began playing the song he mentioned.

**(Song: “[Looking Back](https://youtu.be/EgONBKFQpxE)” by Aksel)**

_We would fall asleep_

_Talking ’bout our dreams_

_Waiting for eighteen_

_Is never what it seems_

_We were young and naive_

_Didn’t know what we need_

_We were in such a rush to grow up_

_We were restless, confused_

_Summer nights on the roof_

_Didn’t know what was in front of us_

_Chasing the high life_

_Stuck in the low lights_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

_Speeding through red lights_

_We had a good ride_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

The music had gotten attention of my parents, Swifty’s mother and some of the refugees, who peered down from the school hall. I watched as Swifty continued on.

_All these memories_

_Made me feel at home_

_When I walk these streets_

_I’m the only one, I know_

_We were young and naive_

_Didn’t know what we need_

_We were in such a rush to grow up_

_Now it’s too late to save_

_All the seasons have changed_

_Didn’t know what was in front of us_

_Chasing the high life_

_Stuck in the low lights_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

_Speeding through red lights_

_We had a good ride_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

_Chasing the high life_

_Stuck in the low lights_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

_Speeding through red lights_

_We had a good ride_

_But we never know what we have_

_Until it’s over and we’re looking back_

The next thing I heard, I heard a round of applause and a lot of clapping from everyone, including Swifty’s mum, who could not help but hugging him tightly. “Alright, not too tight, not too tight, Mum!” he shouted.

“There, there,” his mother was proud of her son. “You’re amazing!” I could only clap for him for his success.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Next Monday**

**1pm**

With Beidongshan being properly cleaned up, it was time for us to return home. My parents were already on the bus and I was about to hop on board.

“Wait!” Swifty ran to me. “I’m not done just yet.”

Swifty brought out a small charm and gave it to me. “The next time you see me, I hope you wear it. It’s my token of saying ‘thank you’.”

I looked at the white rabbit charm he gave to me. It resembled the white landscape of Beidongshan winter. Swifty once described it as the best time of the year.

“I hope you can come to Beidongshan during the winter,” he continued. “It’s always the most beautiful part of Beidongshan.”

I hugged him tightly one more time just as my parents told me to get on the bus. “I’ll see you soon,” I bade farewell to my new friend and got on. The bus doors begin to close and it set off for the military base for our flight back to Singapore.

As the bus made its move along the town, cleared of any visible debris with the survivors heading home, I looked at the back of the charm and I found out Swifty left behind the address of his home and his mother’s contact number (both home and mobile). He really wanted to see me one more time.

I stored it inside the bag and only took out when the Singapore contingent fly off from the base to see it one more time. True to my word, it will only be the first time I was with an arctic fox named Swifty.


	2. PB - Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PB's story from being adopted by the orphanage, to the moment he started playing video games and when he got adopted by Swifty's Mum

**(Song: “[The Marriage of Figaro](https://youtu.be/ikQNFqVkNNc)” by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart)**

**2005**

Inside one of the top-level dorms in a Beidongshan orphanage resides a 12-year-old polar bear orphan. It was close to dinnertime, and he was playing a video game over a computer that he received through a donation by one of the orphanage’s top donors. The Mozart tune played over his last game of StarCraft, his eyes glued to the screen as he just was about to deal a crushing blow to his enemy’s Protoss units.

What he did not heard was the doors to his single-bed orphanage opening and Auntie Jess interrupted his game. Rather than telling him it was dinner time, she waited until the polar bear wins the game and shuts down his computer. He just mastered the second StarCraft race: Zerg.

“Oh, Auntie Jess,” the polar bear turned around. “It’s dinnertime now?”

“Yes, Perry, it’s dinner time now,” the caretaker put her biggest smile to him. “Or should I say, PB?”

“Just call me ‘PB’. It’s much better,” PB got up from his chair. He joined Auntie Jess into heading downstairs to the canteen.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Late June 2006**

**Two weeks after the Great Beidongshan Flood**

I don’t know my parents at all. They left me behind at an orphanage since I was born. Anyway, I did not even want to find my true parents as I had pleasant memories in the orphanage. Because of my size, I had to be given a single room at the top floor of the orphanage, having my computer, CD drive and a bed. In fact, I was the only polar bear in the entire town (as far as I heard. Polar bears are native only to Northern Europe and Canada).

My full name is Perry Baxter, but I preferred to be called ‘PB’. And I’m Swifty’s soon-to-be foster bro. More on that later.

To be fair, I had been in the orphanage for far too long and while I don’t mind staying in the place, I do mind not being with Swifty during the weekend. Besides, the orphanage staff forbid us from wandering out of the orphanage on our own. Not after the flood happened.

Two weeks after it occurred, the remaining children were summoned to the orphanage, which had been ravaged by the flood itself. The orphanage chief came to us and gave us the terrible news. “I’m afraid you all won’t be coming back to this orphanage. We need time to clean up this mess. However…”

The chief showed us a list of interested families who wanted an adopted kid. “This gives you an opportunity to be part of a new family. Start afresh,” he suggested to everyone. They provided us a copy of the list and I looked down to find out that on the list was the name of Swifty’s mother.

I raised my paw. “I have decided. Please call the Swifts for me.”

Everyone gasped at my decision. “What? PB, you wanted to…”

“Yes! I want to be part of the Swifts, sir.”

The chief was at a lost for words. Swifty and his mother were arctic foxes. I was a polar bear. Regardless, the chief was already on the phone and calling Mrs Swift. He gave me the telephone and said, “You better be serious about this, PB.”

However, at that point, I was already conversing with Mrs Swift and it was when I made a decision. I’m becoming a Swift.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**July 2006**

**First Day of the Second Semester**

Having spent a week living together with the Swifts, I have changed my name. Instead of ‘Perry Baxter’, I put ‘Baxter’ as my middle name to accommodate the ‘Swift’ surname in.

Swifty, Lemmy and I had our lunch meal together. All of us bought a fish and chips set (except for Lemmy, who dropped the chips) and a glass of lemon tea. Lemmy was so excited at me and Swifty being officially ‘brothers’. That was only what the albatross was thinking of.

“So… you two are brothers now? Officially?”

“Officially,” Swifty nodded. “From now on, PB's new name is 'Perry Baxter Swift'.”

“Hey! It's still 'PB'.” I had to correct my new brother. “But yes, I'm now a Swift. Officially.”

The albatross clapped at us both. “Congrats! Maybe we should celebrate!”

“With what?” Swifty and I asked at the same time.

“A Maths exam challenge!”

Swifty and I turned to each other. We were expecting Lemmy to suggest we smoke weed together. We let out a sigh of relief as the worst did not happen.

However, I saw Swifty's eyes and I feel his burning determination. It seems he wanted to challenge me to a Maths exam…

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Later that Evening**

“A Maths exam?” Our mother lit up at our suggestion. “That’s what you two are suggesting?”

We both nodded, watching the television at the living hall. I insisted on a documentary after dinner, so we both were watching a dinosaur documentary for a millionth time. Mum also joined in, sitting on the sofa between us (We managed to clear as much mess on the ground floor after we returned home the week ago, although we have to replace most of the damaged furniture.)

“That sounds interesting. You both are top in that subject, right?”

“Me more than him,” I reminded her. Of three mock exams during the first semester, I beat Swifty 2-1 so far. Swifty was so determined to knock me off the perch.

“PB, this time, I'm gonna beat you!” Swifty stood up and taunted me. I decided to do the same. “Oh, it's on!” I taunted back.

“Boys, you're blocking the TV,” Mum let out a slight cough.

“Sorry,” Swifty and I sat back on the sofa, zipped our mouths and continued watching the documentary. Mum sighed and gave us our word. “Right, a challenge it is,” she smiled to us. For once, she was happy at our competitiveness.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Saturday Morning**

**The Swifts’ Home, Beidongshan Coast**

Swifty and I waited for our Mum to bring out two copies of the same Maths mock exam paper, two calculators of the same model and two Mathematical instruments set. We were both raring to take each other on in this challenge.

“Alright you two, here’s your challenge set,” Mum sat down on the dining table with us. “You both will start paper 1 as soon as I’m done with this, followed by a 15 minutes break. You will start your second paper after that and that’s all!”

“So, you’ll be marking these,” Swifty was first to ask a good question.

“The answer sheet’s in my room. You two better don’t sneak in it!” Mum checked her digital watch. “And your paper 1 starts… now!”

**(Song: “[Stones](https://youtu.be/wJGTVsluHkw)” by Zibbz)**

Swifty and I both buried our heads on the question booklet and start writing our answers. Paper 1 comprises a mixture of multiple-choice and short-answer questions, so we whisked through the paper so quickly. Since we were not allowed to taunt at each other (like the usual sibling rivalries), we just kept our head down and focused on our papers.

_Wild joker on a gold throne_

_Blood diamond, summer home_

_Wrong people with the right to know_

_But I can’t do anything about it_

_All saying that life’s hard_

_Don’t want it in our back yard_

_We should be further from the start_

_But I can’t do anything about it_

_We so afraid, we fire away_

_What’s a life’s worth_

_We so afraid, repeat the mistake_

_Just to come first_

_We’re the liars in the face of facts_

_Different weapon but the same attack_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_Every lesson lost in the past_

_Pardon me, but I don’t wanna go back_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

We have been preparing for the national exams for so long, so this challenge was just a routine check. In the end, we finished our paper before one hour passed and we did not even request for Mum to give us time to double-check our work. Mum collected our papers and give us permission to get up and have a breath.

We both grabbed a glass of iced water and sat down on the sofa. Having less than 15 minutes of break time, Swifty and I agreed to relax at the sofa.

“Sweating?” I asked Swifty. He looked surprisingly nervous. Swifty took a sip. “Nah, just morning jitters. Nothing special.”

I went for the jugular. “So, feeling under the pressure from your new brother? You must be shaking too much.”

“It’s nothing, PB! Look, I know you want to distract me from the challenge, but that’s not gonna work for me.”

“Oh yeah? You want to test this out?”

Mum stopped us from pressing further. “Boys, not now. Ready for Paper 2?”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Paper 2 comprise of 18 long-form questions of increasing difficulty. This was where I’m stronger than Swifty based on that paper. I sped through as I noticed Swifty struggling a bit, giving me a window of opportunity to beat him.

_Think the boogie man will get me_

_Think different is the enemy_

_It’s been this way for centuries_

_And I can’t do anything about it_

_Can’t wait to light the cannonball_

_Can’t face the mirror says it all_

_Sins of the father make us fall_

_And I can’t do anything about it_

However, Swifty pressed on and continued with that paper. I noticed he was on question 12 while I was on 14, not fat behind. He did not give up even when he got stumbled by a question. I, too, will give him a fair fight.

_We so afraid, we fire away_

_Just to come first_

_We’re the liars in the face of facts_

_Different weapon but the same attack_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_Every lesson lost in the past_

_Pardon me, but I don’t wanna go back_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_Oh, because I know I ain’t standing alone_

_I ain’t standing alone_

_No, I ain’t standing alone_

_Oh oh, I ain’t the only one_

_Who don’t wanna throw stones_

Within the last 10 minutes, we both were on the last question, Swifty being able to catch up with me. We powered through the question, writing down all our workings and final answer on the question paper.

_We’re the liars in the face of facts_

_Different weapon but the same attack_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_Every lesson lost in the past_

_Pardon me, but I don’t wanna go back_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_We’re the liars in the face of facts_

_Different weapon but the same attack_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

_No I ain’t throwing_

_No I ain’t throwing stones_

“Time’s up, you two!” Mum announced the end of our challenge. “I’ll go mark these papers for you and we’ll see who’s the winner during lunch.” We gave Mum our papers before she heads upstairs to her room.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**2pm**

After she marked our papers, Mum brought Swifty and I out and head to one of her friends’ place, who was none other than politician and father to my BFF Duke, Aaron Wilson. The Wilson lived at a three-storey bungalow located in an upscale Beidongshan neighbourhood. Apparently, their private chef had cooked extra for lunch, so Aaron had to call Mum at the last minute to ask whether we are free to come down.

After finishing lunch, Swifty and Duke played a few games of FIFA in the living room while Uncle Aaron, Mum and I convened in the master bedroom (Dakota and Mrs Wilson was out for the day, shopping as per usual).

“So, how’s the challenge going?” Uncle Aaron wanted to know how it ended.

“Nothing unusual,” Mum took out our papers. “It went pretty smoothly, I suppose. By the way, your chef did a great job as per usual.”

“Thanks, Penny. We don’t usually enjoy leftovers, I’m afraid.”

Mum gave me my paper back. Apparently, from both papers, I scored a hundred. Full marks. “Yes!” I cried out. “Thank the lords for this miracle!”

Apparently, Swifty and Duke heard me celebrating, so they crashed the party immediately. “PB, what did you score?”

“A hundred.”

“What?!” Swifty gasped. “You scored a freaking hundred out of a hundred? You really had to break the suspense, right?”

“Actually,” Mum had to cut the celebration, “You should see how much you scored, Swifty.”

Swifty saw his total marks for the challenge and then… he laughed really loudly, making faces at me. “Ok, Swifty, what’s going on?”

“Oh, PB, you really made a fool of yourself here,” my brother continued laughing. “Oh, seriously, how much did you scored?”

“A hundred.”

I shook my head over the result. “Oh, brother…” he muttered at me. “Seriously, PB, we tied?”

I felt embarrassed over celebrating too soon in front of Mum, but rather than losing it, I knew what I had to do. “Ok, Swifty, FIFA 1-on-1, let’s go!”

“But you never played it before…”

“I AM BLOODY SERIOUS, SWIFTY! Now, let us continue this.”

Swifty let out a huge sigh. “Fine, but don’t go crying if you lose badly!”

Duke let Swifty and I out of the room to dissipate the short quarrel. We get to the living room and Duke gave me a controller. “Here, use this, ok? Now, I’m gonna teach you how to play FIFA properly…”

As Duke taught me how to play the game, I realised one important thing, and that was the fact that Swifty and I were made for each other. I chuckled on that thought alone as Duke spent five minutes teaching me the game.

Swifty came back from the guest toilet and picked up his controller. By then I was ready. “Round 2, Swifty?”

“You know it, PB!”

With Duke watching on, Swifty and I played a good game of FIFA to decide who should win the challenge today.


	3. Lemmy - Me and My Drum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemmy composed a song for the first time during secondary school, for a classmate

**August 2007**

**Ice Peaks Secondary School**

**(Song: “[Flying the Flag (For You)](https://youtu.be/XT6yOIC6ihI)” by Scooch)**

_This is your captain speaking_

_I'd like to welcome you aboard this Eurovision flight_

_The duration will be 3 minutes exactly_

_Now sit back, relax and enjoy the flight_

_Bap ba-da, bap ba-da, ba-da-da, bap ba-da_

_Bap ba-da, bap ba-da, yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_(Duty free, madam?)_

_Bap ba-da, bap ba-da, ba-da-da, bap ba-da_

_Bap ba-da, bap mm ba-da_

_We're flying the flag all over the world_

_Flying the flag for you_

Another day at school, another day of slog for Lemmy the dumb albatross. It might be his first year as a secondary school student but eight months in the Normal (Academic) stream and he was not having it. His grades might tell you Lemmy is actually a bright student, but he thoughts otherwise.

_London to Berlin_

_All the way from Paris to Tallinn_

_Helsinki onto Prague_

_Don't matter where we are, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Flying high in Amsterdam_

_Why don't you catch us if you can_

_(Catch us if you can)_

_Now we're cruising in the sky_

_And we're singing it for you_

_We're singing bap ba-da, bap ba-da, ba-da-da, bap ba-da_

_Bap ba-da, bap ba-da, yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_(Some salted nuts, sir?)_

_Bap ba-da, bap ba-da, ba-da-da, bap ba-da_

_Bap ba-da, bap mm ba-da_

_We're flying the flag all over the world_

_Flying the flag for you_

_(Would you like a complimentary drink with your meal, sir?)_

_We're flying the flag all over the world_

_Flying the flag for you_

He dreaded coming to school, especially since his best friends were in Mengcheng enjoying their time in the capital of Mengguo. Duke and Dakota were also in Mengcheng, so his friends of friends were not there to support him either. He trudged to school, hoping his legs stopped working so that he would need to start school again.

_Ladies and gentlemen_

_Your exits are here, here and here_

_To fasten your seatbelt, insert the fitting_

_To use the life vest, slip it over your head_

_Pull firmly on the red cord_

_And blow into the mouthpiece_

_Bap ba-da, bap ba-da, ba-da-da, bap ba-da_

_(We wish you a very pleasurable, journey)_

_Bap ba-da, bap ba-da, yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_Bap ba-da, bap ba-da, ba-da-da, bap ba-da_

_Bap ba-da, bap mm ba-da_

Lemmy made it to the assembly square for flag raising and there came the only friend left: American exchange student Marcus, aka Marcos. It was his last week in the school before he had to return to LA, but the past two months with Lemmy was very memorable. They both hang out eating ice-cream and Japanese curry buns. They had a great time playing on the Beidongshan beach. More importantly, they both loved music.

_We're flying the flag all over the world_

_Flying the flag for you_

_We're flying the flag_

_(Yes, we're flying)_

_All over the world_

_(The world)_

_(Take you all around the world)_

_Flying the flag for you_

_(Would you like something to suck on for landing, sir?)_

_We're flying the flag_

_(Yes, we're flying)_

_All over the world_

_(The world)_

_(Take you all around the world)_

_Flying the flag for you_

_We'd like to thank you for flying with us today_

The school bell rang, and it was time for the national anthem recital.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Lemmy and Marcos looked forward over one thing: the Teachers’ Day Concert, which would technically be Marcos’ last day in school. Naturally, the alligator exchange student was excited over showcasing his rapping skills in front of the school.

“This is a fantastic idea!” Lemmy exclaimed on Marcos’ suggestion. “This should also be a good showcase of my composing skills.”

They both had a laugh, then calmed down to realise that they could form a duet together. “Oh, yeah…”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Friday Morning**

Friday was a public holiday, meaning there would be no school for the day. Marcos headed to Lemmy’s apartment at the top floor of a high-rise building. Lemmy mentioned this was where he created music.

Marcos took the lift to the top floor and found the home to the Tongs and pressed the doorbell. Lemmy was at home along with Mr and Mrs Tong, as well as the family maid, Tati. “Hey, Lemmy! I’ve arrived,” Marcos called out to Lemmy. The albatross opened the door. “Thanks for coming, Marcos.”

They both locked themselves inside Lemmy’s messy room. Lemmy turned on his MIDI and computer. They were ready to compose the Teachers’ Day Song.

“I think that since I’m a decent rapper, I was going for a rap song,” Marcos contribute first. “But, I need you to come up with a catchy song so that I can rock the school!”

“Um, you got it, Marcos,” Lemmy was ready to go. “Now, let’s get this started!”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Two Hours Later**

Lemmy and Marcos felt frustrated. “Argh!” they cried out over crumpled pieces of paper. They still had not decided on the lyrics and the composition. Marcos felt discouraged over the results.

“Oh man, what are we going to do without a song…” Marcos sighed. He realised the harsh reality of songwriting. Lemmy was on the phone and had to dig for ideas.

“Who’re you calling?” Marcos was interested.

Lemmy was still on his phone and suddenly, he hung up his phone and started playing something on his MIDI. Marcos heard something that catches his ears and he got started on writing his rap verse. It took an hour of writing the song and composing the tune, but finally, they felt satisfied with the final version. Lemmy and Marcos stared at each other before saying, “We got it.”

They were ready to rehearse their performance for the concert…

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**September 2007**

**The Day of Teachers’ Day Concert**

After passing the auditions, Lemmy and Marcos were now part of the concert line-up. They were the third act and had dressed in funny streetwear. Lemmy carried his turntable while Marcos clutched his microphone tightly. He had never rapped in front of a school audience before, hence his anxiety.

“Relax, Marcos! You said you’re the best rapper in Beidongshan right?”

Marcos nodded. He took a lot of deep breaths before the emcees announced their act, and he and Lemmy walked onto the stage. Fortunately, the stage curtains were down, so they used the time to set up for their performance. Lemmy prepared a backing track beforehand so they will perform on that. Lemmy had his dummy turntable ready as the curtains rise. They were ready… to bring it to the school. The catchy track began to play.

**(Song: “[Me and My Drum](https://youtu.be/lIq5WvNxKvo)” by Swingfly feat. Christoffer Hiding)**

**(Macros)**

_Yeah, let’s go! Yeah!_

_Some people call it their rhythm, I call it the drum_

_‘Cause I beat it down once in a while, like it got slow or somethin’_

_She wanna hold some, I told her to roll some_

_She said I’m cold-fronting’, no no no: go-stunting_

_I know my A’s, I know my B’s, I know my C-D-E’s_

_My F, my G’s, all the way down to Z’s_

_Hey, that’s why it’s rhymes like these_

_Because me and my drum, closer than twin siamese_

_Yo, I got that boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boom-boom-boom_

_That’ll zoom-zoom-zoom and how you boom-boom-boom_

_I got that boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boom-boom-boom_

_That’ll zoom-zoom-zoom and how you boom-boom-boom_

**(Lemmy)**

_I’m gonna stand till I get there_

_I’m gonna get there, me and my drum_

_Just give me a chance, I’m gonna stay there_

_I ain’t going nowhere, me and my drum_

_Me and my drum_

**(Macros)**

_Yo, I could shake it up a little bit, show you how I fiddle it_

_Take you to another place and then you feel my bass kick_

_Boom-boom, now take it easy you’re gonna break something_

_Boom-boom, ok mama, I think you broke something_

_You could call me show-stopper, go-popper, flow-popper_

_Drama, drama, drama, drama, drama like a soap opera_

_So when the beat knocks, street rocks, you might need some detox_

_Get ready for my beatbox_

_Boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boom-boom-boom_

_That’ll zoom-zoom-zoom and how you boom-boom-boom_

_I got that boom-chicka-boom-chicka-boom-boom-boom_

_That’ll zoom-zoom-zoom and how you boom-boom-boom_

**(Lemmy)**

_I’m gonna stand till I get there_

_I’m gonna get there, me and my drum_

_Just give me a chance, I’m gonna stay there_

_I ain’t going nowhere, me and my drum_

_Me and my drum, me and my drum_

_Me and my drum, me and my drum_

**(Macros)**

_Check out my drum_

_Check out my drum, my drum is dumb_

_My drum is numb, I think you all want some_

_Hot like a fresh-baked bun_

_It’s hot like the sun, hot like a smokin’ gun_

**(Both)**

_I’m gonna stand till I get there_

_I’m gonna get there, me and my drum_

_Just give me a chance, I’m gonna stay there_

_I ain’t going nowhere, me and my drum_

_Me and my drum, me and my drum_

_Me and my drum, me and my drum_

_Me and my drum_

Everyone in the school hall gave both of them a thunderous round of applause at the end of the performance. Marcos and Lemmy both took an enormous hug as they left the stage, still hearing the applause.

“Oh, you absolutely smashed it, Lemmy!” Marco could not hold his excitement. “That song was killer!”

The albatross was elated over the result. “Well, I got the inspiration from a friend of mine…”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**One Week Later**

Marcos had already left for America, so Lemmy relaxed at home enjoying the one-week school holiday. The thought of seeing Marcos go was disheartening, but at least he would return to America a happy alligator.

Lemmy had called Swifty and PB, enjoying the life in the capital city of Mengcheng right now. He asked Swifty when they would be free.

“Oh, we’re free throughout the holiday, so come on over!” Swifty replied to Lemmy on the phone call.

_Well, in that case, I’ll be going,_ Lemmy made a thought. He had already packed his stuff inside his sling bag. The trip from his home to the mansion would take 45 minutes based on Lemmy’s flying speed.

“By the way, thanks for saving me and giving me a tune to work with,” was the last thing he told Swifty. “I’ll be there”.

Lemmy headed out of his home and hopped onto the perch. This was the starting point for all of Lemmy’s flights, whether in Beidongshan or abroad. This time, he would fly south to Beidongshan.

Lemmy spread his wings and hopped off the perch, flying to the friends he missed in Mengcheng.


	4. Leopold and Bertha - Over the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The otter twins recounted their days filming their family memories and watched them for one last time before flying to Mengcheng (In a script-like form)

**August 2017**

**Montréal–Trudeau International Airport**

**8.20am**

**(Otter twins Leopold and Bertha Franklin were at the airport, waiting for their turn to fly to Mengcheng, Mengguo. They got accepted into the Mengcheng University of Science and Technology. Bertha had gone to buy coffee for them while Leopold read the newspaper, listening to “[Carmen](https://youtu.be/UKftOH54iNU)” by Stromae on his headphones)**

Leopold: (Listening to the song):

_L'amour est comme l'oiseau de Twitter_

_On est bleu de lui, seulement pour 48 heures_

_D'abord on s'affilie, ensuite on se follow_

_On en devient fêlé, et on finit solo_

_(Prends garde à toi)_

_Et à tous ceux qui vous like_

_Les sourires en plastiques sont souvent des coups d’hashtag_

_Prends garde à toi_

_Ah les amis, les potes ou les followers_

_Vous faites erreur, vous avez juste la cote_

_Garde à toi_

_Si tu t’aimes_

_Garde à moi_

_Si je m’aime_

_Garde à nous, garde à eux, garde à vous_

_Et puis chacun pour soi_

_Et c’est comme ça qu’on s’aime, s’aime, s’aime, s’aime_

_Comme ça consomme, somme, somme, somme, somme,_

_Et c’est comme ça qu’on s’aime, s’aime, s’aime, s’aime_

_Comme ça consomme, somme, somme, somme, somme,_

_Et c’est comme ça qu’on s’aime, s’aime, s’aime, s’aime_

_Comme ça consomme, somme, somme, somme, somme_

_Et c’est comme ça qu’on s’aime, s’aime, s’aime, s’aime_

_Comme ça consomme, somme, somme, somme, somme_

**(Bertha arrived, holding two plastic cups of coffee)**

Bertha: Hmph. Leopold…

Leopold (taking off his headphones): Sigh. Right, which one is mine?

**(Bertha hands over Leopold’s cup. They sat down at the departure lounge next to each other)**

Leopold: First time we’re away from our parents?

Bertha: Yeah. Your French accent is lacking.

Leopold: _Oui_. Losing my touch.

**(Leopold took out his phone)**

Bertha: You’re still thinking about the wonderful times, right?

Leopold (nodding): Yeah. We have a crazy childhood, right?

Bertha: Why don’t we have another look?

Leopold: Doing that…

**(Leopold played the first video. It showed a very young Leopold and Bertha opening up to find each a video camera for their 8 th birthday, to the tune of “[Over the Sea](https://youtu.be/VCYQ8V1kHUc)” by Magnus Bokn)**

_I don't wanna feel so small_

_I don't wanna feel so lost_

_But it's almost fine_

_I don't want that much_

_But this just ain't enough_

Bertha: Aw, look at us with our cameras!

Leopold: And I couldn’t believe I was that fat at that time…

Bertha: Leo! Stop talking about your weight! You’re slimmer now.

Lepold (chuckle): For now. Anyway, that’s our parents and grandparents with us.

**(They could hear Inaudible sounds from the video as the younger version of themselves were still filming everyone)**

_Over the sea and far away_

_Beyond my wildest dreams_

_I can't deny what I can not see_

_The guideline lies in me_

_Might be better and it might be wrong_

_Will we ever figure out where we belong?_

_Might be better and it might be wrong_

_Will we ever figure out where we belong?_

_Will we ever figure out where we belong?_

**(Leopold opened the second video. This time, it was them swimming in the lake on a camping trip)**

Leopold: There’s my most embarrassing moment. My pants tore out while swimming with you.

Bertha: And I laughed a lot!

**(They heard a sound and that was when Leopold tore his swimming pants)**

Leopold in the video: Rats, I tore my pants!

**(The Bertha in the video laughs)**

_With a purpose in mind_

_And a way to leave behind_

_What I was bound to be_

_I am finally free_

_I do this just for me_

Bertha: At least Dad was there with your towel, otherwise you would feel embarrassed.

Leopold (finishing his coffee): Let’s not mention this again…

**(Leopold played a third video, this time in a hospital. Their granny was in hospital for a terminal illness. Leopold and Bertha shed a few tears)**

Leopold and Bertha: Granny…

Bertha: That was two years ago…

Leopold: Granny had final stage cancer. We recorded our happy times in the hospital…

Bertha: Just the pleasant ones. No tears.

_Over the sea and far away_

_To where we wanna be_

_It's not a place, but a state of mind_

_Of forever young and free_

Might be better and it might be wrong

Will we ever figure out where we belong?

Bertha: The funny thing is, after all this time, our memories were caught on camera. We kept those in our phones, which now act as cameras when we needed it.

Leopold: That was when we stated to learn filmmaking, right? That’s how we were so obsessed with it.

Bertha (nodding): Mm-hmm. RIP Granny.

**(Everyone flying to Mengcheng lined up behind the counter. It was time.)**

_Might be better and it might be wrong_

_Will we ever figure out where we belong?_

_Might be better and it might be wrong_

_Will we ever figure out where we belong?_

Bertha: Well, we better get going. Last hug?

**(Leopold and Bertha took a hug. They were twins after all)**

Leopold: Let’s go to Mengcheng!

Bertha: You bet!

**(Leopold and Bertha joined the line. They were ready to start their university journey in Mengcheng)**

_Will we ever figure out where we belong?_

_Will we ever figure out where we belong?_


	5. Duke (With Dakota) - POP/STARS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke teamed up with Swifty and competed in the 2nd leg of the inter-school football final.

**June 2009**

**Anglo Chinese School (Mengcheng) Football Field**

**3.30pm**

If you ever wonder what it feels like being the capital’s top football prodigy, look no further than the captain of Anglo-Chinese School (Mengcheng) B-Division captain, Duke Wilson.

His team was in the final of the national football championship. They faced off against Mengcheng Institution (another top school with an exceptional football team) in the 2nd leg of the final. The first leg in MI’s home ground ended 2-1 in favour of MI. ACS(M) had a crucial away goal (scored by Duke), which might give them an advantage.

The two teams lined up outside of the field behind the referees. The field has a main stand that can accommodate about 1,500 spectators, including Duke’s family who had time to come down here from their hometown of Beidongshan.

Soon, it was time. The teams and the referees walked to the field, a hype song playing from the loudspeakers.

**(Song: “[Jopping](https://youtu.be/pAnK1y7qjuE)” by SuperM)**

_I don't even care_ _여긴_ _우릴_ _태울_ _stage_

_Left to the right_

_We gon' make it, make it bang_

_Put your hands in the air_

_Let me see you bounce_

_To the left, to the right_

_시작되는_ _round_

Duke and his team huddled up and told everyone, “Let’s kick some MI butt!”

He got the team into position. “ACS!” the team shouted.

_'Cause when we jumping and popping_

_We jopping_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**An Hour Earlier**

**ACS(M) Football Field**

It was just a normal day for him in school before the match. Wearing his proud uniform of white top (with the school badge on his left side), navy pants and carrying his bag to the field. Located to it was the toilet, changing and shower room often used by the school’s sports teams. As he was about to enter, someone tapped his shoulder.

He froze and turned behind. “Dakota!” He shrieked at the appearance of his sister.

“Surprise, Duke!” Dakota surprised her brother. She, too, was in uniform, but for the all-girls top school, Mengcheng Girls’ School, affiliated with MI.

“Dakota! I thought you have remedial classes today.”

“’Cher cancelled class ‘cos she’s sick,” she explained. “So I asked Mum to bring me here to support you!”

“Wow. Thanks,” Duke blushed with his sister in attendance. “Where’s Mum?”

At that moment, Mommy Wilson joined the siblings. “Nice to see you, Duke.”

“Thanks, Ma.”

“I need to get changed, you two. I’ll be back.”

Duke kissed his Mum one more time before heading inside the changing room next to the field.

Once he was inside, he started taking off his uniform and putting on his jersey (number 10) and football shorts. Wearing his football straps, he turned on his headphones and started playing a song from his iPod.

**(Song: “[Hope and Glory](https://youtu.be/HBifUBqFkwA)” by Mans Zelmerlow)**

As he was busy warming up for the game, someone walked into the male changing room. It was none other than his football friend, Swifty.

They both gave a hug and brofist. “Sup, Duke?”

“Sup, my man!”

Swifty also started changing into his football clothes. “Hey, what’re you listening?”

“Mans Zelmerlow. Latest song.”

“Sweet. Huge fan of Mans?”

“Actually, I’m more on Molly Sanden.”

They spent the next 10 minutes alone in the changing room, chatting over their stuff. Football, school life, all that stuff.

Duke began, “About the strategy for today’s game,” Duke took out his headphones. “Coach wants you to be on the bench for the first half.”

“What for? I started in almost every match of the tournament so far!”

“Yeah, but you know about MI. Their tactics can be unpredictable. Also, the entire squad are super flexible, so they can take on multiple formations.”

“Right. Forgot about that.”

“Anyway, Swifty, you mind taking the bench for the first half?”

Swifty had to agree on that. After all, Duke was the captain. “Ok. I will start on the second half.”

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The First Half**

Swifty joined six other players and their coach at the substitutes’ bench. The coach shouted instructions to the team as Swifty could only watch Duke and 10 others playing on.

**(Song: “[Stormbringer](https://youtu.be/eqDqKoatlYA)” by Pagan Fury)**

Swifty observed MI’s formation and their strategy. It seemed they had a dynamic formation, such that it was so difficult for Duke and others to break through their line of defence. Almost every attack was perfectly executed and even worse, MI’s goalkeeper was considered one of the best in the country based on age group.

Swifty could only watch on as the team struggled to make any attempts at the goal. The only bright spark was when Duke got past and try to score from outside the box, but the keeper saved it beautifully.

That might give Swifty a chance to attack the defence. Soon, the referee blew the whistle for half-time and both teams marched out of the field.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Half-Time**

While the teams were out of the field for the next 15 minutes, Dakota was once again on her book. She was studying a bit about contract law, being interested in law and politics. As she was studying, she spotted the last person she expected to come: her father.

Aaron Wilson, part-time lawyer and part-time politician, joined his wife and Dakota at the stands. “Did I miss anything?”

Dakota was still in her book. “Nothing much. Still 0-0.”

“Oh. That’s disappointing.”

“I expected it, Dad. ACS couldn’t break through the defence. Even Duke was matched equally by them.”

“Don’t you think underestimating your brother might be a mistake?”

“Dad, it’s not a mistake!” Dakota was close to scolding her Dad, but she backed off. Aaron sat next to Dakota and assured her, “Don’t worry, they’ll find a way.”

Meanwhile, inside the changing room, the coach gave out feedback on the first-half and instructions for the second-half. As agreed on, Swifty will sub in at the start of the second half.

“Great! Anything for me, coach?”

“Just do your usual magic,” coach put his paw on Swifty’s shoulder. “I’m counting on you.”

Swifty took off his substitute bib and got up. “I will, coach,” he promised the coach.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Second-Half kick-off**

Duke and Swifty stared at the football at the halfway line. This time, it would be ACS’s turn to kick off. Swifty got subbed in beforehand, so he was ready to rock-and-roll.

“Ready, Swifty?”

Swifty nodded. It was time.

The referee blew the whistle for the second half, and Duke immediately kicked the ball to Swifty, who kicked it to their midfield. It was time for their performance.

**(Song: “[Pop/Stars](https://youtu.be/UOxkGD8qRB4)” by K/DA, song translated to English from Korean/English)**

_You know who it is_

_Coming 'round again_

_You want a dose of this_

_Right now_

_It's K / DA, uh!_

Swifty, Duke and eight of their teammates rushed forward, trying to break through the defence. MI’s defence has five defenders, which made it difficult to break through.

“Swifty! I’m going to flank!” Duke shouted at Swifty. Swifty followed suit and he passed to Duke at the far-left side.

Duke crossed to Swifty and two others, but the goalkeeper was quick to punch the ball away. Nonetheless, Swifty ran back to help their defence.

_So keep your eyes on me now_

_You'll like whatever you see._

_Inaccessible level_

_I'm sure you want a fight with me._

_We got it all in our hands now_

_So can you handle what we're all about_

_We're so tough_

_Not scared to show you up_

_Can you feel the rush now?_

_Ain't nobody bringing us down down down down down down_

_They could try, but we're gonna wear the crown_

_You could go another round, round, round, round, round, round_

_Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down_

_We go hard_

_Till we get it get it_

_We go hard_

_We so in it in it_

_We POP / STARS_

_Only winning, winning now_

_Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down_

Dakota and the Wilson noticed a drive inside Duke’s eyes. He had never given up. “Go, Dukey!!!” Dakota cheered at her brother. Sixty minutes of game time had passed.

_Hey!_

_You ready for this? (Let's go!)_

_See me anytime magic_

_I only catch one at a time_

_I never get tired, uh!_

_Pow pow What do you know_

_I can not bear it, even if I want to._

_Show me what you want_

_I'm in trouble and you're wanting it_

_I'm so cold_

_When I move that way_

_You gonna be so blown_

_I'm the realest in the game uh!_

_Say I'm on fire with a blade_

_You're about to hear my name_

_Ringing in your head like oh!!!_

There was no way past the MI defence, so Duke decided it was time to change. “Change formation! We’re going 3-5-2!”

The team quickly change to formation on MI’s goal kick. It turned out to be an amazing strategy. Now, Duke and Swifty had more success going to pass the MI defence line. They managed a good amount of shots on target, but still, the MI goalkeeper was too good.

_So keep your eyes on me now_

_You'll like whatever you see._

_We're so tough_

_Not scared to show you up_

_Can you feel the rush now?_

_Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down, down, down_

_They could try, but we're gonna wear the crown_

_You could go another round, round, round, round, round, round, round_

_Wish you luck but you're not bringing us down_

_We go hard_

_Till we get it get it_

_We go hard_

_We so in it in it_

_We POP / STARS_

_Only winning, winning now_

_Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down_

The referee blowed his whistle. Free-kick awarded to ACS(M), outside of the goalbox. Thought this was an indirect free-kick, this could be a great opportunity for ACS(M) to break ahead.

Swifty and Duke had a small discussion for a few seconds. “Swifty, can you cross this to me?”

“Right, where will you be at?”

“You know where.”

“Gotcha!”

Duke ran to his spot. Swifty checked the angle one more time and stepped back. He took a deep breath and aim for Duke. The referee blew his whistle and this time, he knew where to kick.

_Oh ... I do not stop_

_Oh, oh we go hard_

_Oh, oh we POP / STARS (stars), stars (stars)_

It landed exactly where Duke wanted it to be. He let out his left kick and at the right moment, he volleyed the ball and it sped past the wall and the goalkeeper. Eventually…

The referee blew his whistle. The ball ended at the back of the net.

_Ain't nobody bringing us_

_Ain't nobody bringing us down ,down, down, down, down, down_

_They could try, but we're gonna wear the crown_

_You could go another round, round, round, round, round, round, round_

_Wish you luck, but you're not bringing us down_

_We go hard_

_Till we get it get it_

_We go hard_

_We so in it in it_

_We POP / STARS_

_Only winning, winning now_

_Ain't nobody bringing us down, down, down, down_

Duke just scored the winning goal and jumped into the air. “Yeah!!!” He screamed as loudly as he could as the rest of the team piled on top of him.

“Hey, get off me!” Duke let out a fake anger scream. “Alright, that’s it.”

ACS(M) just won the B-Division title 2-2 on away goals, and Duke was so excited about it.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**After the Match**

Duke and Swifty decided to have a few moments after the game to meet up with the rest of the Wilsons outside of the school compound. Aaron was willing to bring Swifty back to the mansion where he lived with PB and their grandfather. Before that, Dakota was on Cloud 9 over her brother winning the title.

“Oh, my Dokey!” she kissed Duke.

“Stop it, Dakota. You’re embarrassing everyone!”

They had a delightful laugh on that. Mr Wilson talked to Swifty one-on-one.

“How you’re doing, Swifty?”

“Great, Mr Wilson. Been doing great, sir.”

“Ah,” Mr Wilson agreed. He was friends with his mother, after all. “How’s your mum?”

“She’s coping well alone in Beidongshan. PB and I plan to visit her next week. Holidays.”

“Studies?”

“You need not worry about that, sir.”

Mr Wilson noticed some uneasiness from Swifty’s face. “Anything wrong, Swifty?”

Swifty decided it was time to come clean. “Remember the flood that happened years ago?”

“I know. The Great Beidongshan Flood. Something wrong there?”

Swifty took a huge deep breath and decided to tell Mr Wilson this.

“Sir, I met a red fox named Jade…”


	6. Dusty - Mon Alliee (You Are the Best in Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusty and Jade reconnected with each other in Singapore Polytechnic on the first day of school.

**April 2011**

**Dusty’s Second Home, Tampines, Singapore**

**7am**

I continued sipping my coffee in my Singapore home, having prepared the usual order of peanut butter on toast at home. My second uncle was still sleeping, leaving me inside the living room. I had already packed my bag beforehand, and I knew my first class would only begin in two hours.

I am from Hong Kong, but I had been living in Singapore for quite a long time. I had four siblings, and I am the second eldest. The eldest daughter was now working as a secretary and my two younger brothers were in school.

Singapore and Hong Kong are quite similar. Both used to be part of the British, both gained independence after they left, and they both are financially successful today. However, that was not important. What’s important is now my first day in Singapore Polytechnic.

Once I am done, I diligently washed the dishes and checked my bag one more time. I recently got a new phone, so I connect my earphones to the phone and head outside. Today, my new journey begins.

I spent the next three minutes navigating to the station. After tapping the card to the reader, I climbed to the platforms through the escalator. The train had just arrived and I walked in.

Luckily, I found a seat. I sat down just as the trains were closing, a splendid time to listen to music. I played a song from my phone and relaxed.

**(Song: “[Take a Chance](https://youtu.be/t4yZIhtyzPY)” by Robin Bengtsson) **

_Saturday on the underground_

_The train was full when you turned around_

_From the first sight well I just knew_

_That I'll belong to you, whoa-oh_

_I'm too nervous to send a sign_

_I never know how to find the lines_

_I even got off at Leicester Square_

_Just to see you there_

_Walking inside a dream of_

_You and me_

_If you take a chance on me_

_We could write some history_

_And we would be rising_

_High above the trees_

_If you take a chance on me_

_Carve our names in history_

_Yeah, we would be flying_

_High above the sea_

_Take a chance on me_

I spent the next forty minutes relaxing as the train heads west to the other towns, followed by a dip into the tunnel. By then, the train was fully packed. It was the morning peak hours and everyone huddled inside the carriages.

_Traffic sang like a symphony_

_I caught your perfume upon the breeze_

_Skipped a heartbeat and all I knew_

_Was I belong to you, whoa-oh_

_When you stopped at a small café_

_I saw you kiss him and smile that way_

_Never was such a rendezvous_

_A darker shade of blue_

The train sped out of the tunnel and before long and arrived at Redhill. By then, I count the stations remaining. Queenstown, Commonwealth, Buona Vista and then, Dover. Four stations remaining. The train left the station and moved on to Queenstown, the pink station building behind me.

_Walking inside a dream of_

_You and me_

_If you take a chance on me_

_We could write some history_

_And we would be rising_

_High above the trees_

_If you take a chance on me_

_Carve our names in history_

_Yeah, we would be flying_

_High above the sea_

At Buona Vista, the train doors open and soon, students from my new school, Singapore Polytechnic, crowd the train. However, for some reason, I noticed a female fox that looked familiar. _No, it can’t be._

I only need to look at the lecture notes she was holding, and that confirmed one thing. That was my girlfriend, Jade Xia. What on earth was she doing there?

Soon, the train arrived at Dover station. I stood up and walked close to the door where Jade was at. The train doors open, and we made a move.

_I say, I say, I say_

_I say, I say, I say_

_We could take a chance, oh_

_We could take a chance (we could take a chance)_

_I say, I say, I say (I say)_

_I say, I say, I say_

_We could take a chance, oh_

_We could take a chance_

It was only moments after we left the station that Jade looked back. “Dusty!”

“Jade!”

_If you take a chance on me_

_We could write some history_

_And we would be rising_

_High above the trees_

We entered the school building and stopped just outside the Singapore Polytechnic Convention Center. “What on earth are you doing here, Dusty?”

“I was going to ask that!”

We both have a look at each other. We were glad we got into the same polytechnic. “I thought you said you’re going to JC?”

Jade shook her head. “Nah, too much pressure there.”

“How’s your mother? Is she doing well?” I was referring to Jade’s mum. She ended up in hospital.

“She’s doing fine. The chemo is working great.” Jade looked at the watch. “Oh my god, I’m going to run late. Talk to you later!”

Jade ran off. I shouted to her. “Food Court 5!”

“Sure! 12pm!”

Jade ran off. We will meet lunch later. I turned around and made a hasty walk to the engineering school.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**12pm**

**Food Court 5, Singapore Polytechnic**

As agreed earlier on, Jade and I met up at Food Court 5, a fast food-centric food court and also a popular studying spot. Jade arrived just before me and we agreed on a sub sandwich.

Jade and I started eating. “First day?”

“Meh, it was fine, Dusty. Did a lecture this morning. It was so boring!”

“I know, right? At least you are in business school. I had to endure three years of engineering,” I laughed. I always enjoy making jokes, and Jade appreciated it too.

Before you ask, Dusty is just a nickname. My name is Damien Fong and I was born in Hong Kong, it’s just that I lived in Singapore for so long. I met Jade in secondary school, and we fell in love from Secondary 2 onwards. As I ate my sandwich, my girlfriend was busy with her work. It seemed she had already got started on her polytechnic career.

“So, any clubs you signed up for?”

“You guess it, Dusty.”

I knew what Jade had signed up for. “Red Cross.”

Jade’s face lit off. “Ding, ding, ding! How did you know?”

“I always know what you’re always good at.”

Jade was interested about my club. I returned the favour. “Actually, I’m forming a new club.” I was so excited about it. “Esports!”

Jade decided to clap for me at my announcement. “Wow! You’re making your own club?”

“And I already attracted twenty plus members, including six females. This should be fun!”

We had already finished our sandwiches. I will have classes later, but Jade had nothing going on. “I think I’ll head to the library,” Jade packed up her stuff. “But, you’re free this Saturday?”

That got my tail wagging. “I’ll be there, Jade.”

I gave her a forehead kiss when no one was looking. The school preferred same-species couples. Jade jotted down the address to her home. “Dad will visit Mum to check up on her, so it’ll be just the two of us.”

“Great! I’ll see you then.”

I packed up my stuff and headed for the next class.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Saturday**

**1.30pm**

**(Song: “[Goodbye to Yesterday](https://youtu.be/Xsx_dIJOtgI)” by Stig Rasta and Elina Born)**

_I woke up at six AM,_

_My eyes were closed but my mind was awake,_

_Pretended I was breathing in a deep sleep pace_

_Got dressed so quietly,_

_I was frozen by the jingle of my keys at the door_

_As I got outside, I smiled to the dog_

_I didn’t wanna wake you up,_

_My love was never gonna be enough,_

_So I took my things and got out of the way now, girl_

_Why didn’t you wake me up?_

_I’m pretty sure I would have told you to stop,_

_Let’s try again and say goodbye_

_Goodbye to yesterday_

It was my first time on a Light Rapid Transit (LRT) train towards Jade’s home. I had taken a bus to Punggol in the north-eastern most side of Singapore before hopping onto an LRT. The small and speedy trains left the station and headed east.

I had to alight at Oasis station before walking east to Jade’s apartment. This should be easy enough. As per usual, I listened to another song.

_Why would you think like that_

_Yeah, we fight a lot, but in the end_

_You and I, we’re a perfect match_

_I wouldn’t want it any other way,_

_But now you're gone and I’m all alone,_

_Lying here naked and staring at the phone_

_I didn’t wanna wake you up_

_My love was never gonna be enough_

_So I took my things and got out of the way now, girl_

_Why didn’t you wake me up?_

_I’m pretty sure I would have told you to stop_

_Let’s try again and say goodbye,_

_Goodbye to yesterday_

I headed east from Oasis station to the block number of Jade’s apartment. Once I found it, I entered an empty elevator and pressed a button. The doors closed and I went up to the 10th floor.

_I didn’t wanna wake you up,_

_My love was never gonna be enough,_

_So I took my things and got out of the way now, girl_

_Why didn’t you wake me up?_

_I’m pretty sure I would have told you to stop,_

_Let’s try again and say goodbye_

_Goodbye to yesterday_

_Goodbye to yesterday_

_Ooh, goodbye to yesterday_

I found her apartment nearby and noticed a sign above the doorbell. “Knock instead of ringing. The bell’s broken.”

I obliged and knocked on the front door twice. At once, Jade opened up the front door. True to her word, only she was alone. “Welcome, Dusty.”

I settled into the living room. She explained that her family moved here a few months ago, which explained why the apartment was brand new. She offered me a tour of the apartment, including her parents’ master bedroom, her own room and a spare guest room. She also showcased the well-appointed kitchen and the yard which was also the bomb shelter.

“I cannot allow you to come to my room, Dusty. Dad told me not to.” Jade headed inside her room before bringing out her study materials. We planned to spend the next few hours studying the afternoon away.

Jade and I set down on the dining table. We get started with our work.

Jade and I spent the next two hours together, helping each other out. Despite our studies being from two unique backgrounds, we knew each other’s strengths. Since Jade knew her calculation, she helped me out with Engineering Mathematics (she told her she learned this while studying Additional Mathematics in secondary school).

As we continued on, Jade received a call from her father. It seemed he is planning to stay in the hospital for the rest of the afternoon, so she asked me if I can stay for longer. “Why not?” I decided to stay a little longer.

By then, an hour had passed, so Jade decided it was time for a break. Munching biscuits and downing a glass of orange juice, Jade turned on the television. It was also as new as the house itself.

She continued flipping channels continuously until she stopped at one. Immediately, she stood up and saw a music video playing on MTV Asia.

“Swifty?” Jade asked. “Was that you?”

I started to feel confused until the music video showed an arctic fox on his acoustic guitar. At that point, I understood why she asked that question.

**(Song: “[Mon Ailee (You Are the Best in Me)](https://youtu.be/J5SOdhXjYko)” by Tom Leeb, song translated to English from French)**

_The night is like an echo_

_Like a reflection of your words_

_In my heart I read_

_An eternal tale_

_Of you, of you, of you, of you_

_You, you are the best in me_

_Deep inside, I understood_

_You are, you are, you are_

_And everything we never said to each other_

_Comes back to haunt me every day and night_

_You are, you are, you are_

_You are the best in me_

_I will go to the end of the senses_

_Make my innocence travel_

_To bring them to life_

_To everything we promised_

_You are, you are, you are, you are_

_You, you are the best in me_

_Deep inside I undersood_

_You are, you are, you are_

_And everything we never said to each other_

_Comes back to haunt me day and night_

_You are, you are, you are_

_You are the best in me_

_We are linked my ally_

_Even if time stands still_

_Without you, I lose the best in me…_

_You are the best in me_

_You are, you are, you are_

_You are the best in me_

_Deep down I understand_

_You are, you are, you are_

_In every breath I breath_

_For ever eternally_

_You are, you are, you are_

_You are the best in me_

_You are the best in me…_

I saw Jade kneeled onto the ground. For some reason, she was crying. It might have been because she must have met him in her life. I continued watching Jade composing herself as a part of the floor felt wet from Jade’s tears, the two of us alone inside Jade’s home.


	7. Penny - Marte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny, along with Swifty and PB, heads to Singapore to her childhood home and re-discovered the horrors of her ex-husband.

**September 2013**

**On a Plane to Singapore**

**2.15pm**

In her mind, she remembered the days where her ex-husband tormented her and her biological son, Swifty, the slight cane marks the living proof of the abuse. She was on a plane to Singapore along with her biological son Swifty, and her adopted son PB. However, she was more afraid of her past haunting her.

She woke up in the economy class, flanked by her two sons, sleeping. They felt exhausted over travelling an hour by the high-speed train from their hometown of Beidongshan, twenty minutes by train to Mengcheng Central Airport, two hours in the airport and now, about three hours into the four-hour flight to Singapore and they were so tired that at take-off, they immediately dozed to sleep.

Penny knew she and her sons had finished their lunch meal, so they need not worry about going hungry again. She called for service and requested for orange juice. Penny had to wonder how long they had to fly in the air before they arrived in Singapore.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**An Hour Later**

**On the roads in Singapore**

For a long time, Penny looked out of the window of her younger sister’s car. Mary was kind to pick the trio up from Changi Airport, the brightly coloured sister still the cheerful one. “How’s Dad?” Mary drove along the highway, referring to Swifty’s grandfather and her mother.

“He’s doing great,” Penny replied. “He stopped smoking long ago to slow his lung cancer. Think he’s about to go into remission.”

The car took a left turn and exited the highway. The car turned east at the green light to Penny’s old home on the east side of Singapore. Soon enough, after a few turns, Mary took out a remote control and pressed a button. At once, the gates to a bungalow opened and Mary reversed the car to the inside. At last, home.

Swifty and PB got out of the car and grabbed their luggage. They had been talking about travelling abroad for so long. Penny wondered whether PB, a polar bear, would fit in, but PB approached his foster mum and whispered to her, “I’m ok with this.”

“You’re sure, Perry?”

PB nodded. “Swifty and I will handle just fine here.”

The group entered Penny’s childhood home. Mother had earned enough money to purchase one without applying for a loan. “Mum’s upstairs, by the way,” Mary explained why Mum was not around. “I’ll get some tea.”

Mary headed into the kitchen. Penny instructed Swifty and PB to head upstairs to the second floor where they would once again share a room. They ran upstairs with their baggage, the thudding of their footsteps visibly heard.

Mary arrived with a fresh pot of green tea and a plate of biscuits. While her sons unpacked their stuff in the room, she and her younger sister stayed in the living hall, which overlooked the house’s private garden.

Mary put her cup of tea down. “How’s your sons going?”

“Very well. Swifty and Perry passed their internship with flying colours. They’re not expected to be on the honours roll in polytechnic once again.”

Mary took a few claps at Penny. “Wow! Your sons are going great academically! I also watched their YouTube channel.”

Penny, as their mother, “Yes, Mary, I know.” The channel got about 3,000 subscribers. It also helped the channel’s Twitter account had 2,000 followers and 2,500 Instagram followers, thus making Swifty and PB somewhat popular.

Penny requested for a second cup. “I’ve been doing so well, mind you. It may be stressful as the new audit partner, but to be honest, I don’t mind a challenge.”

“Me too!” Mary agreed. As an investment manager, she knew her risks and her limits. “Jack will book out tomorrow evening, so I think dinner at East Coast is an order.”

“Mm, I agree.” Jade finished her second cup. “I think I’ll check in with the boys.”

Jade went straight upstairs to check how Swifty and PB had been coping. When she knocked on their bedroom door, Swifty opened the guest bedroom door.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yup,” Penny’s biological son nodded. “I think we should be ok. What time’s dinner?”

Suddenly, Penny realised she forgot to ask Mary what time dinner would be ready, so she rushed downstairs to ask her sister. Penny truly missed her childhood days where life was great in Singapore.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**7pm**

Penny noticed her mother was eating really slowly. The dentures might have been a key factor as she chewed her food slowly. “Ah ma, you want me to feed you?”

Penny’s mother waved her off. “Nah, but thank you.”

Penny, Swifty, PB, Mary and Ah Ma had a sumptuous feast to welcome Penny back home, and to give her sons a special welcome. Penny had to admit the family does not need such a grand meal, but Mary insisted on it.

Swifty and PB chomped down on their food, realising the food is as good as Penny’s. Ah Ma caress Mary’s shoulder and asked her in Mandarin, “When are you getting married?”

“Ah Ma, I’m dating, you know! It’s going to take some time.”

Mary was not having it. She told Penny she was dating a banker.

Penny started to feel sick suddenly. “I’m sorry, gonna need the bathroom.” She rushed upstairs to her room and into the bathroom, where she suddenly puked into the toilet bowl. All the thoughts of her ex-husband brought back to her, hence the vomiting. Once she cleaned up the mess, she quickly washed her mouth with water. Luckily, she had a spare bottle of water in hand, so she took two gulps of water.

She went down to the dining table when she found everyone worrying about her. “Mum, something wrong?” Swifty was the first to ask.

“Nothing, just nothing. Let’s just eat,” Penny suggested.

The Tan family continued with their dinner while Penny decided not to overthink about this further.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**The Next Morning, 1am**

While she was asleep, she felt tense over another nightmare. She was trying to defend her son from her ex-husband, only this time, he was a dictator, spitting insults left, right and centre at them. He was so pissed at him for being divorced. “I’ll find you, Penny! And you’ll be sorry!”

Penny suddenly woke up, erasing the nightmare from her memory. She woke up in her room, safe and sound.

**(Song: “[Why Am I Crying?](https://youtu.be/V0taYFxSILs)" By Molly Sanden)**

She turned the lights on and made her way into the bathroom.

_I don't miss your dirty clothes on the floor_

_No one leaves the lights on anymore_

_The towels are hanging just where they should_

_It's drop dead quiet in my neighborhood_

_I'm not that fragile_

_I'm not gonna break_

_Love's so overrated_

_I'm not gonna need_

_Not gonna need_

_Not gonna need you if I fall_

_So why am I crying?_

_I'm not gonna miss_

_Not gonna miss_

_Not gonna miss you, not at all_

_So what am I doing here on the floor crying?_

Penny looked into the mirror one more time. Apart from her messy hair, every part of her body was a-ok. She took a sigh of relief.

_I don't need your love notes to cheer me up_

_I can live without that kind of stuff_

_You don't have to wake me with a kiss every day_

_I'm tired of roses, anyway_

_I'm not that fragile_

_I'm not gonna break_

_Love's so overrated_

_I'm not gonna need_

_Not gonna need_

_Not gonna need you if I fall_

_So why am I crying?_

_I'm not gonna miss_

_Not gonna miss_

_Not gonna miss you, not at all_

_So what am I doing here on the floor crying?_

_So don't you worry about me_

_Go on, enjoy being free_

_Thank goodness I’m no longer with you, psycho,_ was on her mind. She took a few deep breaths before returning to bed. She hoped not to see that face of her ex-husband again.

_I don't miss your dirty clothes on the floor_

_I'm not gonna beg_

_Not gonna crawl_

_Not gonna need you if I fall_

_So why am I crying?_

_I'm not gonna miss_

_Not gonna miss_

_Not gonna miss you, not at all_

_So what am I doing here on the floor?_

_Doing here on the floor crying?_

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**Friday Evening**

**Pasir Ris Bus Interchange**

**7.15pm**

The bus carrying commando recruits arrived at the bus interchange and among those recruits, was the unit’s top student Jack Tan, the youngest son of the Tan family.

He got up, still in his military uniform and toeless boots, and found his two sisters waiting for him. They had agreed to meet up at the interchange.

After heading straight to the nearby White Sands Mall to change into civilian clothes (which he packed in advance), they head to their favourite spot at Changi Village enjoying sambal stingray, chicken satay and chicken wings, accompanied by glasses of beer (except for Mary who has to drive).

Jack told everyone he had an amazing time in his compulsory National Service. It was his fifth week of nine weeks of his basic military training course and he told his sisters funny stories on what happened then. Penny, however, ate like a robot as if something damaged a part of her body. The thoughts of her past came back to haunt her.

“What’s wrong?” Jack stopped his babbling on his time there. He looked at Penny’s face. It was sagging. Her ears also fold inward. Penny decided it was time to come clean.

“I still had not forgotten about my ex. His abuse had haunted me back.”

Mary and Jack focused on Penny. She continued. “I did not tell you the reason I had to divorce. My ex had spent months tormenting me and Swifty, both physically and mentally. He did not want Swifty to be a celebrity musician, but my son truly wanted to have a career in the entertainment industry. Obviously, he used all his anger caning me and my son.

“We argued and argued for so long, Swifty and his friends composed a song inferring my relationship with ex. That was when enough was enough and he was close to killing my son!”

Mary and Jack gasped. They did not know about Penny’s ex-husband and how much he abused her and Swifty. Penny had finished her second pint, hoping that was the last gulps of alcohol into her system.

Mary said first. “I’m so sorry, Penny. For not knowing why you divorced.”

Jack agreed. “I understand, too. Did you tell Mum about this?”

Penny shook her head. “Not yet, Jack. But I plan to do so later.”

The Tan siblings had finished their dinner. “But Penny,” Mary asked a good question, “Why Swifty decided not to go for your surname? I mean, legally he can.”

“I decided not to tell them that, Mary. I wanted my sons to choose their own path and by coincidence, they had chosen the same interests. Swifty and Perry kept the ‘Swift’ surname.”

It was time they got up from the food court. “Shall we?” Penny invited Mary and Jack to do their favourite activity.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

Penny, Mary and Jack shouted at the sea. It was their favourite way to destress. For Penny, all she wanted was to forget about her husband.

**(Song: “[Marte](https://youtu.be/bMZuwUW7HMo) (Mars)” by Melani Gracia, song translated to English from Spanish)**

_Now, that is when we are alone,_

_I am what you called: "the sea",_

_at the bottom of the trunk._

_Sorry, I have plastic in the waves_

_and secrets that I can't tell._

_I don't have blue water anymore,_

_If you don't want to see the world end like this,_

_you must defend the life in me._

_Your voice today can fly, reach Mars_

_Take me to the path of light,_

_you can change it, reach Mars._

_Take me to the light._

_Everything can be as you want._

“Screw you, Jeffery!” Penny shouted as much as she could. The waves were blocking part of her shouting, which helped obstruct the name of her ex-husband.

_Now every rest you leave,_

_It is a weapon that you can well remove,_

_a life to face or cross._

_It works with the minds for that reason,_

_with people that something wants to change,_

_with people like you._

_You don't want to see the world end like this,_

_and you will defend the life in me._

_Your voice today can fly, reach Mars_

_Take me to the path of light,_

_you can change it, reach Mars._

_Take me to the light._

_Your voice today can fly, reach Mars._

_Take me to the path of light._

The trio held their paws together one last time, taking in the sea breeze. It felt nice up here. Penny knew that for the next two weeks in Singapore, she would feel so much at home. Nothing much has changed, except now she’s a single mother, taking care of her arctic fox son and an adopted polar bear.

She smiled towards the moon, hoping it blessed her with its best wishes.

_(Your voice today can fly, reach Mars)_

_Everything can be as you want._


	8. Swifty - Nandemonaiya

**September 2013**

**Second Week of The Holiday in Singapore**

**Books Kinokuniya at Takashimaya Shopping Centre**

**5.30pm**

With their mother not around, Swifty and PB can visit the island of Singapore on their own for the entire day. While she had her time with Mary and her mother, the Swift brothers spent the entire day having a splendid time in the city area. They took pictures of the Merlion, the Marina Bay Sands, and in Orchard Road. They were at the well-known Books Kinokuniya in Takashimaya.

**(Song: “[Banshee](https://youtu.be/MPauKZ4hN6M)” by Anna Kearney)**

They could hear Irish music inside the bookstore as Swifty was still in his fifth comic, while PB sat next to him reading on human resource management. “That’s so boring, PB,” Swifty took one glance at the book PB was reading.

“Well, try three years of studying human resource management plus psychology, and tell me whether it sounded boring,” PB argued back. “At least I enjoyed predicting others’ behaviour!”

“Look, film production as a diploma does not hurt anymore!”

“Oh, and you think that’s gonna give you more success, huh?”

Swifty and PB went into another quarrel, something they both enjoyed a lot. Apparently, their mum also enjoyed their arguing, seeing it helped strengthen their bond.

As they were soaking in the atmosphere of their arguing, they suddenly spot a couple, a Siberian husky and a red fox together. It seemed they were at the English manga section, a typical spot for those engrossed in Japanese culture.

However, that was not all. Swifty had to blink his eyes twice as he suspected he was seeing things, but there was no doubt on it. It was her. He felt it.

The couple made a leave. “I’ll be right back,” Swifty whispered to PB before getting up. They had left the store. Swifty followed suit. “Wait up, Swifty!” PB catches up, wondering whether Swifty had gone too far.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**5.30pm**

**On an MRT Train Southwards**

Inevitably, tracking the husky and red fox meant getting inside the train. They had already been inside the train for the past four minutes and it was packed. No surprise, it was the evening rush hour.

PB found himself feeling uncomfortable, being that polar bears are very rare in Singapore. He wanted to ask Swifty why he was tagging the couple, but Swifty did not listen because at Dhoby Ghaut station, the couple got off. They followed suit.

**(Song: “[Beautiful Lie](https://youtu.be/r94EyfM4zl4)” by Jaagup Tuisk)**

_Taste the poison on your lips_

_It runs inside my heart, cold hits_

_This beat, it grows with every rhyme_

_That falls from my heart to these lines_

_But darling I can't fight for_

_You anymore_

_When you give me faith_

_Then tear it away_

_I can't afford_

_To lose you once more_

_I wish we could live_

_In this beautiful lie_

They travelled through more trains before dropping at Bayfront station. The husky-fox couple and the Swift brothers got out. So far, they were not seen.

The two duos headed out and climbed upstairs to the Gardens by the Bay. Swifty and PB had been there yesterday.

_You call me friend, but keep me closer_

_You take my faith, but kiss me slower_

_Why can't I resist to sin_

_When you are up against my skin_

_But darling I can't fight for_

_You anymore_

_When you give me faith_

_Then tear it away_

_I can't afford_

_To lose you once more_

_I wish we could live_

_In this beautiful_

_This beautiful lie_

_This beautiful lie_

Eventually, the bot got out of the Gardens and headed inside of the Marina Barrage, another local icon. They climbed up the ascending round roof towards the top of the barrage which had an impressive view of the Singapore skyline. They were many people flying kites and enjoying picnics over the sunset.

_I wish we could live_

_In this beautiful lie_

_But it's time for us to say our goodbyes_

_You call me friend, but keep me closer_

_You take my faith, but kiss me slower_

Swifty was behind the other couple, PB following behind. “Why the hell are you tagging them, Swifty?”

“I wanted to confirm something,” Swifty turned back. “I needed to know whether it was her.”

Swifty took out his phone and played a song from it, maximising its volume. It played a song, starting with, “We would fall asleep, talking about our dream.”

As the song continued playing, the red fox turned behind. For some reason, she knew where the sound came from and found herself near to an arctic fox who held his phone. Suddenly…

“Swifty?” the red fox asked.

**(Song: “[Nandemonaiya](https://youtu.be/M40SBBsSCIA)” by Radwimps (from the "Your Name" soundtrack), song translated to English from Japanese)**

_The wind that breezed through the two of us, where did it carry the sadness from?_

_The sky after I cried seemed to be more transparent_

Over the Singapore sunset, Swifty replied, “Long time no see, Jade.”

The husky approached Jade. “Wait, you know him?”

Jade nodded. “He and his mother were one of the survivors from the flood.” She came close to Swifty and suddenly slapped him.

_We are time-flyers, climbers that run up the time_

_Hiding and getting lost in the times, I don't want that anymore_

_Crying because you're happy, laughing because you're sad;_

_It's because your heart has surpassed yourself_

Swifty clutched his face. “What was that for?”

“That’s for not informing me sooner!” Jade shouted at Swifty. “Why didn’t you?”

“I did not expect me to find you, Jade,” was Swifty’s argument. “But now…”

Dusty and PB stared at each other. They do not know what to do. Jade and Swifty stepped to one side. “As I was saying, you missed me, Jade?”

Jade sheepishly nodded before raising her voice. “I missed you. Seven bloody years, Swifty!”

“And now you’re expecting an apology?”

“I was going to ask that!”

Swifty decided he had no choice. “Sorry, Jade. I did not catch your contact number.” However, he soon realised he was holding on to the rabbit charm he received from Jade seven years ago.

_The toy that I got by praying to the stars is now lying in the corner of the room_

_As of today, I have 100 dreams I want true; let's exchange all of them with just one someday_

_I called out "See you tomorrow" after school today to that girl I don't usually talk to_

_It's good to do something unfamiliar sometimes, especially if you're beside me_

_Just a little longer is fine, a little more is fine, just a little longer is fine, so_

_Just a little longer is fine, a little more is fine; let's stick together, just a little longer_

Swifty realised the charm also contained her contact number. Jade continued, “Never mind, I changed it recently, so you wouldn’t be able to contact me then. I should have called you beforehand.”

“It’s ok, Jade,” Swifty went on. “I’m here. How’s your family?”

“Mum’s in the hospital, stage 4 cancer. If you want, I can arrange for you to meet her tomorrow.”

Swifty felt sorry for his mum and started crying. “I’m so sorry.” Jade hugged him and Swifty cried on her shoulder.

_We are time-flyers; I knew you_

_Long before I learned my own name_

_There's probably some meaning even in a world you don't exist in_

_But a world you don't exist in is like an August without a summer vacation_

_A world you don't exist in is like a Santa Claus who doesn't laugh_

_A world you don't exist in is like..._

_We are time-flyers, climbers that run up the time_

_Hiding and getting lost in the times, I don't want that anymore_

_It's nothing, it's nothing after all_

_I'm coming now_

Even so, Jade realised something. “I heard you’re popular on YouTube, right?”

“Yup, that’s me. You will never forget me,” Swifty cheekily replied.

Over the sunset, Jade gave Swifty a forehead kiss.

_We are time-flyers, climbers that run up the time_

_Hiding and getting lost in the times, enough of that now_

_You're a flashy crier, I want to try to stop those tears_

_But you refused; I understood as I saw the tears keep flowing_

_Crying because I'm happy, laughing because I'm sad;_

_It's because my heart surpassed myself._

Swifty and Jade, finally reunited. Dusty and PB could witness them kissing each other. “So, this must be it,” Dusty muttered.

“Nah, it’s not over. My brother had talked about her for so long,” PB sighed.

Swifty and Jade continued to converse with each other on the Barrage, the sky becoming to darken.

**8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8**

**October 2014, A Year Later**

**Oasis Dorms, Mengcheng University of Science and Technology**

**2pm**

It was their first year and their first ever YouTube video inside the group’s two-storey dormitory. They initially thought about making a channel for fun, but this time, it was serious.

Swifty could not hold his excitement. Today was the day.

**(Song: "[E Un'Altra Cosa](https://youtu.be/rPF9E4jHUL8) (It's Something Else)" by Francesco Gabbani, song translated to English from Italian)**

_Marjoram adds flavour, but it doesn't feed_

_Politics, pop art_

_Puritan marijuana doesn't work_

_It makes promises and then doesn't act on them_

_On principle, I didn't leave as planned_

_Can you believe that I don't believe unless I put my finger in it?_

_Be blessed the day that I ended up_

_In your eyes (in your eyes)_

_I'm somewhere else (war is over)_

_Summer in your eyes_

_Is something else_

_Water too deep to walk in it_

_Is something else_

_When you suddenly smile and keep us like this suspended on the world_

_It's something else, yes_

Swifty headed downstairs, dressed for the occasion. He went to the kitchen, finding his brother who handed him his cup of coffee. “Ready to work??” PB asked.

“You betta!” Swifty replied. Leopold and Bertha had finished setting up the cameras and were reading their scripts. He was waiting for Jade to come out of her room.

_What a beautiful popular future in pole position_

_Go-kart economy_

_It's inspired by the true story of a tv show_

_How do you restart?_

_On principle, I didn't leave as planned_

_Can you believe that I don't believe unless I put my finger in it?_

_Be blessed the day that I ended up_

_In your eyes (in your eyes)_

_I'm somewhere else (war is over)_

Lemmy had finished smoking and got back himself, the secondhand smoke was getting too far. “Jesus!” The Swift brothers exclaimed.

“Sorry, guys,” the albatross was trying to make an excuse.

“Whatever, Lemmy. Ready?”

Lemmy gave a thumbs-up. “Good, just waiting for Jade,” Swifty waited for his new girlfriend.

_Summer in your eyes_

_Is something else_

_Water too deep to walk in it_

_Is something else_

_When you suddenly smile and keep us like this suspended on the world_

_It's something else, yes_

_It's something else, yes_

_It's something else_

_(Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes)_

_It's something else_

Jade finally got out of the room wearing a dress. Swifty and Jade dressed up for their first ever sketch and she kissed him. “I wish you well, Swifty,” Jade whispered to her. She had dumped Dusty out of mutual respect and decided to become Swifty’s girlfriend.

Leopold and Bertha also were ready to film. Swifty rushed to his position. They were all set for filming.

_On principle, I didn't leave as planned_

_I still don't believe unless I put my finger in it_

_be blessed the day that I ended up_

_in your eyes (in your eyes)_

_I'm somewhere else (war is over)_

_Summer in your eyes_

_Is something else_

_Water too deep to walk in it_

_Is something else_

_When you suddenly smile and keep us like this suspended on the world_

_It's something else, yes_

Jade looked into the camera. “Is this ok?”

“ _Oui,_ we’re ready!” Leopold gave a thumbs-up.

“Alright, let’s start filming! Our first ever video together!” Swifty cheered everyone up.

_When you look in my eyes_

_(It's something else)_

_When you have summer in your eyes_

_(It's something else)_

_When you suddenly smile and keep us like this suspended on the world_

_It's something else, yes_

Leopold gave the signal to Swifty and Jade who were in the frame. The couple looked at each other, wondering how long this would last.

_Sciannannannannana uiuiu_

_Sciannannannannana uiuiu_

_Sciannannannannana uiuiu_

_Sciannannannannana sciannannana oh yeah_

“And... action!”

**(To be continued… In the next Mengcheng Dreaming novel: Arctic Dogs: Metamorphosis, out now.)**


End file.
